Amnesia
by Milkywaysupernova
Summary: Kirk doesn't like being in the dark, but his day deem him better not knowing. Having amnesia may bring distraught but discovering truth eventually.
1. Amnesia

**A/N: **I don't own characters! They're JJ Abram's.

**Chapter 1 **Amnesia

Jim felt crap, found each day turning extraordinary daily but this time he was in deep trouble. If there is a person can bail him out of trouble, that is Spock. Fate don't deem him alone, but with amnesia, it's tricky business.

He don't fancy one bit of being a topic discuss among Ambassadors but he could not remember what is the incident. Furthermore he has been called captain by Spock, and first memory he has is his face hovering over him fifteen minutes ago. Immediately told and now he was hold hostage in prison, Jim then learn bad predicament going to recover by team to get him out of danger, and trouble. He also asked or requested to see Doctor McCoy over it, as Spock suggested, Jim could hope McCoy didn't use monotone tone like him as he swear Spock reminded him of a cop.

"Captain!"

"Stop effing calling me captain you pointed ear!"

Actually Jim felt good retorting back, it surprised himself, Spock looked as if he predicted his response. His migraine kept on pounding, did not improve his mood.

"Start talking without humongous words!"

That was what Jim was capable of telling off. He inwardly groaned. The last memory he has is Kobashi Maru test and bad temper coming from no-where. He sincerely believed his body was still raging over no reason. He has suspicion the provocation started incident in Quintosone, it's a planet Spock and Jim had come to visit. It was fuzzy in his mind, when he tried to remember his temper flared for no reason.

Vulcan was completely loss in words, but managed to force another word out.

"Err..." Spock looked uncomfortable.

"Call me Jim, Spock."

"Spock and Captain Kirk to Enterprise, beam up."

"Did you deliberately try to annoy me..." Jim said, glaring and ignoring the device Spock holding.

"You're Captain Kirk, Jim, with full name of James Tiberius Kirk. I'm aware of you might not remember your full name, I'm compelled to tell you."

Jim opened his mouth to interrupt, but Spock continued.

"I apologize for giving you distress, Jim."

"I don't see why I am though. I'm still feeling lost in sea."

"You're saying you feeling confused? Jim?" he asked curiously.

Jim did not have chance to reply. Their particles arranged themselves in transporter pad and his jaws turned wide when he saw halos around their anatomy.

"I'm not dead am I? You're saying I'm captain for real?! You're bullshitting me."

His days wasn't getting better when he lost his memory which was left in the planet.

Spock then used the device to ask the crew drive out the ship, but Jim wasn't looking forward to see doctor because he now felt his whole body was okay. He could felt ship slightly vibrating below him, and looked up with scowl to Spock.

Earlier Jim had whisked off when kidnapped by unknown force, he had his head knocked out when negotiation did not end well. Jim was unlucky, later he woke up with splitting headache, watched Spock hovering around him the moment hearing the door turned unlocked with chain dropped to ground. Rescue was coincidentally easy, it's all to credit Jim's First Officer to plan out himself with crew's help, the Away Team had themselves return to ship after executing plan. Spock then turned up, found the captain as they escape with clear route and right timing, they succeed to return.

Now it was doctor McCoy has to figure out what ailments Jim suffering. He entered with fuming face and giving Jim thought he already ride on rhinoceros planning for a stampede. It does not bode well to Jim's case.

"You're McCoy, really. And you're chief. Funnily enough it rhymes with McBoboy. Can I call you other names?"

"He has amnesia, Doctor McCoy," Spock said, finding Jim's idea was a bit amusing.

Bone return growl. "As long as you still call me Bones. Are you deliberately getting to my nerves for testing my reaction?"

"Maybe."

Jim was happy to see his best friend was in Enterprise, because he can't live without Bones not knowing figure out who is Spock. McCoy understand him too well.


	2. Memories

**Disclaimer: **I don't own characters! They're JJ Abram's.

**A/N: **This is unbeta'd, but a story you might like! ;) Enjoyed!

**Chapter 2 **Memories

* * *

Jim was now in Medical Bay, McCoy made a huge fuss when he frowned by the sight of clotted blood on Jim's patch. "Go lie down Jim. You unable to recognize Spock? He's the one who create Kobayashi Maru test." McCoy said. Jim shrugged.

Jim noticed his vitals sprung to life the moment he lie on bio-bed, they were on the Medical-screen next to him with body anatomy and it monitoring him.

"Figures." he stated, his hand give little jig on bed and watched fascinated the anatomy's hand turning pink of reaction of what he was doing.

"Stop tapping the bed, Mr Kirk," McCoy growled.

"Fine, miser," muttered Jim.

"What do you call me?"

"Aren't you? You do sound like one of the character from Christmas story, the miser."

McCoy groaned as he slapped hand on his forehead.

"Captain, I beg you not to give any nicknames to me. I won't respond to it unless you call me McCoy. You're still the same even you lost memory."

"Miser or Mister!" Jim said cheekily under McCoy's murderous stare. "Miser does suit you."

He receive another glare again and raise up both arm in surrender.

Later Bone ordered him to stay still, Jim complied not to get into his nerves, watching tricorder in work scanning from head to toe thoroughly. Jim nearly fall asleep on bio-bed, already starting to feel exhausted after long day at the planet and he yawned.

"Last hypospray is sedatives."

"Wha- Ow!"

Jim got himself a hypospray in neck.

"What is that for, Bones..." he whined.

"Stop whining like a kid, go to sleep, captain."

Jim's eyelids turned heavy, he managed to pout but finding himself to sleep under McCoy's watch.

His mind wandered down the path, started to feel himself roleplay different person but captain of Enterprise, giving orders to First Officer and bridge crew on spot landing the ship on Quintosone planet they have discovered in the morning.

With that memory, Jim blinked his eyes, his blurred vision turning sharp into focus when Bones entering his point of sight.

"Bones, I need to know how bad is amnesia."

What he received from Bones was a frown.

"It's post tramautic amnesia, you able to encode new memories, will have episodic memory as flashback as this ship likely to make you feel deja vu when your oldest one coming back, explaining you don't feel out of place here. What is your last memory?"

"I have a dream, I was on the bridge but couldn't remember the names of crew..."

Bones let out frustrated sigh.

"Will it turn permanent?"

Jim rewarded with gaze and without consternation from Bones, but the doctor looked more impatient.

"Why you often get yourself in trouble, Jim, this is not ordinary memory loss!"

McCoy snapped. Jim figured it was his way to show concern more than being angry.

"So I'm asking you! And what's your answer?"

"It's not so bad to point you have to earn back by resting and recalling this week. Damn it, Jim..."

"I take it it's just temporary, is it?"

"I hope so, it's not impossible."

"Stop berating me, Bones miser."

And this banter let Jim feel at home surprisingly, and told off by Bones before feel hypospray hit on the neck before fell asleep.

Next morning, Jim woke up to see Chapel was beside him checking the monitor, and being helped up with bio-bed adjusted high for them serving with breakfast, it was porridge for Jim early in the morning. Chapel was first to release him, he did not get answer from the nurse of Bone's whereabout when he was escort to his quarter. After looking around his quarter and don't feel up to stay in bed, he slipped out of it and started to explore.

He taking in his surroundings and his feet treaded on floor as they unknowingly taking him to familiar place, which was bridge where he saw Spock sitting on the chair, with quiet crew sitting or standing at their respective station.

His eyes rise with surprise when he saw Bones standing there beside Spock talking quietly at him, the moment his presence then noticed by Spock, and Bones watch him coming towards them.

The bridge crew also noticed, they also smile when they saw their favorite captain on the bridge. For once, when Jim looked at surrounding he then assaulted with memories coming back; it consist of captain Pike having confrontation with him and talked about out-coming ambush along with Spock, and join Away Team to disable drilling platform.

Later his eyes started to filled with images of his crew, Bones and Spock holding captain up in their arms.

"I remember few."

"You're feeling okay, captain?" Bones asked uncharacteristically. "I shouldn't have clear you out of Med Bay if this keep up."

"I'll be fine, Bones, I didn't say I don't recognize you."

"Is it wise for him not to stay in Medical Bay, McCoy? Jim, you're not clear for duties I strongly recommend you go and have properly rested before Doctor McCoy clear you are fit..."

"Hold on, dude, I got splitting headache and it's not from you, my brain did not want to dissolve any textbook's words... stupid headache." Jim added.

"Well for once I couldn't agree more, ha," McCoy smirked, his lip was twitching.

"Apologies forgiven. I only suggest which can help you to think it through and you are to rest in your quarter, it's better, this way. Please Jim and allow me take over the com."

"You do that, I'm surprised to know myself is a captain," Jim smiled. "How did I managed to get you be my best friend? Not I'm complaining, I thought we both are arch-enemy!" He then deliberately let out laughter which sound evil, and gave Spock a quick hug.

After he asked he watched stunned Spock with big smile, swore he did hear annoyed Bones mumbling under his breath.

"He seriously need someone send him to asylum after exaggerating much."


	3. Headaches

**A/N: **I don't own characters, they're JJ Abram's.

**Chapter 3**: Headaches

Jim was in his quarter and satisfied after receiving Spock's answer, as they never be enemy but friends after they going through together as Spock stated. After having a shower, for first time Jim felt relaxed and liking this moment of feeling living and close to home, he then wondered the right decision he made was best thing ever he done so far.

He let himself dropped on to bed, sighed contentedly as he snuggled a bit, having himself marooned into the blanket ignoring his wet hair started sagging through pillow. He then groaned. _Boredom started to killing me_, he sniffed, ponder in thought planning for next action. Later he yawned. Soon he gave up, immerse himself to sleepy slumber after furiously scrubbing and massaging his hair with bath towel, his body sank into sleep.

Next time he woke he heard flurry movements beside him.

"Bones?"

"Jimmy."

"How many times don't ever call me Jimmy, Mcboboy?"

"If you keep this up I'll still call you Jimmy."

Later they end up calling each other names and found it was way childish for their own liking, Bones sat on the chair and Jim stared at the ceiling pouting ignoring his friend. It allowed Bones to take care of him; he use tricorder scanning his body, then smiling, satisfied.

"Memories coming back soon?"

"Yeah, but I'm still fresh graduate so I might go to bridge and have fun for captaincy as I own Enterprise."

"As a friend I want to whack you, but strongly emphasize you get yourself preoccupied instead going to Bridge, pal. I let you out earlier, that I know you like being here instead of sick bay, and do me a favor. Don't get yourself in trouble."

"I always is in trouble, my dear Bones."

"Stop improvising another character of Sherlock Holmes, Jim; if I'm Watson, I rather poke you with my stick and capable to oversee you to have hypospray every time, when you fall sick." frowned Bones.

"Aw Bones, I love being poked, but I don't remember you need cane for any bad leg, but I recollect you don't have." Jim grinned.

"Maybe not. I can deal with tricorder!" Bones scowled. To Jim, he looked like Bones going to brandishing out tricorder any moment.

"Jim, I can't supervise you around the clock, seriously, when I heard you remember me that's an improvement."

"I'm fine, Bones, look, I'm sorry if I making you miserable," Jim said.

"You know I can't hug you over this, Jim." Bones looked at him.

"I wasn't asking, and you don't look serious!" Jim said with eyebrow started knitted together in disbelief.

He then groaned inwardly as he felt migraine pounding. Sleepiness started to overwhelm him, Jim noticed Bones watched with concern.

"I'm just tired."

Jim realized how much he felt lethargic, after long day having amnesia. He then told McCoy to fill him in tomorrow as it was night, and his friend leave him to sleep.

Next day, Jim woke up feeling a bit more refreshed. He sniffed, started to feel a bit nausea, headache started to throbbing a bit hard. Mood did not improved, he felt slightly grumpy. Planning not to throw any tantrum and decided not to find any trouble, Jim could only slack around as he was on medical leave. It was temporary, and those days should be preoccupied instead staying in quarter, but his day plan to spend on to exercise his body and mind by given extracurricular activity.

For no reason, his gut telling him something going to happen. He frowned. Suddenly the ship gave a jerk; Jim felt himself flung sideways to the floor.

"Damn," Jim cursed, supernova of pain filled into his brain.

Flashback coming back, he curled in agony, while the ship jerked again, felt nauseated as inside threatened to spill. Blindly, he crawled to the toilet and retched. He groaned.

He dragged himself to bed, wondering why his day never be ordinary, just by fly by for one day without any event. His ears picked up the door's movement, Jim thought it's Bone override the code and it was him the moment he called his name.

"Damn the ship. We're on overdrive to get over the attempted ambush earlier, thank god Enterprise just received a graze."

"I think I got memories back, but not all of them I wish I can," Jim grumbled.

McCoy settled down himself on the bed preparing to tell Jim as he know the captain has a lot of questions to fill in his scrambled mind.

"... and you're here giving damnation to short ambush and I'm not going to complain."

Jim snorted with small smile.

"That hobgoblin want me to take part of team soon, I'm not going to say no. With you around, trouble always stirred captain." Bone teasing him.

Jim mustered a glare in return when noticing McCoy taking a liking of his cross expression as his own expense. He started to feel headache pounding again, and McCoy's expression changed when realizing Jim was not up to banter with him.

"Jim we can have this banter soon in future, let's forget this moment and I wish I have better to say, as doctor I'm deeply ashamed to let you feel worse than standing at bridge. I should have personally take you down instead sending Chapel, and not standing aside."

"Hold on Bones, I'm not going to blame you or anything like that, it did not come through my mind. You can stay over, as room-mate I used to annoy in the past."

"You're still really annoying."

"And it's Jim you're talking to. Remember we did spend whole night at your house, making ourselves cry over which movies are most sappiest?"

"That was when you're drunk and planning to screw my class schedule next morning, before got me late for academy, for trivia thing dying and spiking my hair orange! You're so close to turn me into chopped liver on that night!" Bones continued.

'Do you still remember? Do you have recollection of it? When you're feeling sappy?"

"Oh, you have excellent memory! But back to topic though, Spock made you to join?"

"He persuade me to join, don't ask me how. You won't get answer from me." McCoy looked smug. "I can tell when I get back as long as you don't hurt yourself. This conversation turning way too long for my liking, your time delayed for novel-reading session."

"Never mind that, next time, Bones. Can let me on the bridge?"

Bones watched critically at Jim with grim smile.

"Don't make me find you in Med Bay when anything happens."

Jim grinned after hearing Bones' resigned consent.

Twenty minutes later, Jim sauntered towards Bridge and it was when Spock and Bones weren't at sight as they went visiting new planet, Spock banned him from visiting with advice from the doctor. Now he was looking at his PADD, they all reviewing on the new planet they had not been to as observing agriculture and temperature of Altaquo, they gave this name of unknown planet.

"What's possibility of time travel?" He heard Uhura mumbled to herself. He watched her, intrigued by good question Uhura asked.

Jim's headache turned dull but it wasn't full-blown like last time he felt, when he was on the bridge with Spock and Bones looking at him as if they thought he was going to pass out any minute. He suppressed himself from yawning, but his face show little muscle making effort, by making funny faces.

"Captain?"

Uhura's voice floated in and Jim could comprehend what will happened next, accidentally making small noise which resemble like small kissing sound. It happen when he tried to snap out of his thought as sound was unintentional. Uhura's one eyebrow rise up, but continued on with her report.

"We've pick up hailstorm coming to team's direction they immediately need to know, for retreat."

Jim felt his jaw dropped a moment, and his communication officer's words turn day more worrying and it didn't improve captain's mood.


	4. Nightmare

**Disclaimer: **I don't own characters! at all!

**A/N: **This chapter has started differently, the last chapter added with extended version. If you didn't read, now it's the right time! This chapter picking up after extended one.

**Chapter 4 **Nightmare

Captain James Kirk frowning as he was anxious the moment Uhura patched com up communications, she managed contact them with quick conversation. Chekov volunteered he can transport them back in, on transporter pad and Jim gave permission without ado, head to transporter pad in sprint.

Jim felt another jerk of Enterprise, hear blaring siren in bridge about intruder alert.

"We have been followed! The unknown from Quintosone zone after we already hyperdrive!" reported Uhura.

"How it was possible? Their speed was outrageous that it can keep up Enterprise's multiply by three times I ever see!" Chevkov said in surprise.

"Could it be Quintosone's enemies coming after Enterprise as they know we keep in touch of QO's Governance of Board?"

"There is no other explanation, I concur Captain," Sulu said.

"I hope they are only after me, not Enterprise. Alert lieutenant Hendorff scanning for all security camera for breach and arresting them by sight."

Sulu then comm in giving order, Jim looked at his PADD and decided to deem it useless a moment he thrust it on the chair before running direction to transporter room.

At that moment he felt someone collided with him and hearing stranger's voice in surprise: "Aye Captain, Hold still, you're not going any where."

However Jim wasn't plan to take chances. His fist head to hit attacker's head but hit away when it had being dodged; his foot kicked shin with no effect.

The enemy growled. Jim throw in punch but it was dodged easily and end up hit in the shoulder, just muscle pain kicked in slightly.

"Having me as your hostage should not be entertained. Where you come out from enemy's route?"

Jim chose that moment to see his enemy clearly. His uniform was grey along with black pants, it was a blonde guy with predator looking eyes staring at him as if he found his own victim to antagonizing.

"Leave with me, I will not harm any one here who is your crew of Enterprise." He said.

"Why don't you start with me, having a spar."

Proving that Jim meant every word, his leg kicked up to attacker's belly but enemy's hand was swift to defend away the absorbing blow. Jim then jumped up, avoiding being tripped before sending his left arm from hard attack from that direction.

Footsteps were heard and captain know it was security officers coming from right direction of corridor; Jim leaping backwards, avoided next strike.

The second person appeared and stood next to his partner, who wore the same, but he chose not to attack Jim and sprint around the corner of corridor which lead to transporter pad. Jim's attacker don't gave chances, however in the end Jim's fist come unexpectedly when he saw the opportunity his attacker was still slightly distracted.

He shoved enemy beside, and ran in to see second tackled down Chevkov. As if his life was made of film, Jim hoped he can grabbed attacker off his bridge crew but the young Ensign unknowingly found his neck locked in the death grip.

"My plan is to sabotage the transporter pad and when this youngster already lock in in ready for commander and his friend's entrance. No one can ever get in."

The captor had himself block between Chevkov and transporter's touch screen computer. He was taking out his right hand which holding a long knife, after taking it out of it's hide.

"Kep- Kepten!" Chevkov watched, frightened.

Jim started to contemplating what to do next, observing the surrounding but a moment of silence was not spared for negotiation.

"If you don't start making decision you going to watch him die," the captor said slowly. "Or left more lives in stake."

"You're not going any where for attempted kidnapping. You will locked away and standing for trial, with me as a captain of Enterprise will not allowed any one escape with hostages. Release Chevkov."

"You're not going to win."

Jim wished he has a phaser in case of emergency and including security enforcement come quickly as possible.

Everything was in disarray when communication keep intercepted at same time, Spock's voice coming out of speaker system through head microphone. "Beam Doctor and I straightaway and captain need to be protected."

"Jim if you hear this beside Scott I'll hunt you if you got yourself caught!"

No one ever listen, the situation turning bad at each turn, the headphone left unattended as Hendorff was first to reach transporter room.

They already appeared with phasers in hands, but after series of dialogue he did not prepare himself to defend as surprise ambush was not in his favor.

It was immediate, Jim felt sharp pain through his head, and old all memories come to sweeping in. He closed his eyes then shook his head to clear vision quickly as there was no time for him as Enterprise is in trouble. He heard captor let out a grunt of pain. At same moment he swung with blind pain which starting to threaten his eyes, they turning blurred. His fist swinging through air, but Jim started to hold himself together. Feeling disoriented, he watched Scotty punched his fist knocking captor out. The captor collapsed backwards like deflated punchbag.

Bones' voice was caught cursing through headphone for not patching up with transporter. Jim don't care as they were under attack and Scott looked angry, for being trifled with.

"Who ever messing don't come whining!"

He throw another fist again and it did hit first attacker who tried to defend himself against security guard but stumbled the moment Jim's iron fist appeared.

But his partner in crime stirred and stood quickly to come for final battle, launched himself onto Jim with knife come near to the captain's neck. The scenario was disastrous. Jim noticed from left of his eye Chevkov punched in button of transporter station, said: "Got Commander and McCoy's life signs!"

As Scott pummeled his knee on Jim's ex-attacker in groin Hendorff had himself lie on the floor by the weight of his enemy, he looked infuriated and send phaser knocked on the head. Hendorff's foot planted on his chest, the intruder was no longer moving.

"No one move!"

Everyone watched, froze when realizing captain was in danger. Jim struggled with futile attempt. The knife was cold against his throat, he gulped down his fear as possible. The transporter started to hum with life.

The captor took out device quickly and barked through for a moment Jim thought he was feral enough, to be animalistic.

"Got captain! Beam two away, mission succeed!"

The last image of Spock and Bones flickered into Jim's eyes. He watched with wide eye open at them as green halo spinning around Jim and his captor's anatomy. Their atoms faded away on spot with deafening silence which speak of terrible relevation about their captain was kidnapped in front of them.


	5. Recovery

**Disclaimer:** I don't own characters! They're JJ Abram's.

**Chapter 5:** Recovery

* * *

Jim couldn't remember when he was knocked out, because last time he remember his body has been manhandled by kidnapper the moment they landed on enemies' line.

He looked upwards, found his hands were wrapped in chains and it was locked high, his feet did not barely touched the ground.

Not liking every moment of it, his struggle turned futile when his hand fight for freedom, the bind was tight around them as Jim gritting his teeth.

"At least I'm not tortured." he mumbled. "I'm just a leverage. I should not take Enterprise's bump lightly in first place."

He lose count how many hours were gone or long he passed out, he watched miserably that his conclusion is to wait for rescue Bones and Spock likely to come and find him.

Silence dragged longer, Jim thought it was eternity until he saw a cloaked person heading towards him.

"Captain Kirk, today is first day I've first met you."

"And it'll be last time I met you too."

Mastermind, Jim deduced, realized his day was turning miserable on same time the captor simply smiled.

"You're intelligent, but your arrogance will be your downfall if being reckless."

"It's the best you can do? Why don't you, leave me in peace and get me down."

"Listen up. Jerk, once your crew come my plan will succeed. Don't doubt it."

_This is total mess_, Jim thought, and his captor left.

He was left alone to quiet thought, watched depressed. Don't know how long he was trapped in his chains, and felt time turned eternity, as if few hours passed; war of phasers were heard far and Jim's ears picked up.

_Don't come, it's a bait!_ Jim's mind reeled back, but given scenario left him feel useless, with hope of rescue won't go down in vain.

The floor slightly shaking, Spock appeared in front of Jim's view, renewed strength returning Jim's body the captain struggled against tight bond. Jim swore. Spock raise his phaser and shooting the chains which holding his captain up but it won't budge.

Jim looked incredulously at annoying chains.

"I think you might as well use hand or use Sulu's swords rip it apart!"

Spock sprinted forward. His hands reached the chain and starting on the first layer by ripping but it was infruriating slow process that Jim groaned.

"Idiot, Jim! I can't even leave you alone in the ship without any trouble!" Familiar voice coming in, it's Bones who running in holding the phaser. "Can't you ripped it apart with one go?"

"And break his hand? That's new, and I'm not only one being hyposprayed!"

"This is not ordinary chain Doctor McCoy, it is slow process and must remove with great care, it technically absorb phaser's power and can retracted manually." Spock was on third layer, the chain started to loosen and Jim's hand started to wiggle, around it.

"Shut up Jim, I won't be biased on it and will include you in it if your hands' bruised!"

Sulu ran in with a sword in his hand, shining under bright light was not the sword but a vivid red blood stain on.

"We don't have enough time. We have to leave straightaway. You believe my sword can make difference? Let me."

Spock took step back while Sulu smashed the chain apart with might and force together on the chain.

"We did not break treaty. Quintosone aware it's a ploy to set them up," Bone said, untangled broken chain straightaway. Jim then rubbed his sore wrist.

"I need debrief later, from you both." Jim said and receiving an official nod from Spock.

Giving his thanks, captain let himself whisked away by his best friends, but before they all know what happened next, they were surrounded by the sight of fight. McCoy's eyes didn't bat in surprise the moment he saw flash of light headed to him, he dodged aside from being hit by the laser.

"Damn it, I'm getting old for this." Bones grumbled.

As for Sulu he give another round of phaser shot before hiding behind the big boulder.

Noticed the com dropped out of Spock's pocket, Jim picked up quickly before laser shot near to him. He scanned the ruins as he count the crew and switched on the comm.

"Seven to beam up! Now is the best time!"

He heard grunt next to him, turned to see McCoy pressing his shoulder which was bleeding.

McCoy was first who beamed up, holos appeared around him before faded away into Enterprise. That moment Jim peeked up again to see Hendorff was also too, disappearing. Footsteps getting nearer, the sounds headed to Jim and Spock together, without ado they exchanged glances each other, they made appearance; Jim lunged himself onto the first person and tackled down disarmed laser gun. But his nose felt itself break, it was punched, Jim knocked attacker's head, which passed out.

"I will see you both soon!" hissed the mastermind, who was holding laser pointing at Jim for final aim at the same moment halos spinning around Spock and Jim and Sulu.

Right on time, Jim felt his atoms started to dissolve to transporter pad, afterwards he looked right with small relief to see they all return alive.

McCoy was nowhere in sight, Jim believed he was taken away to Medical Bay for bleeding shoulder.

"Rescue is a success, glad to see you back, captain." Scott said with a smile. "You need to patch up your nose."

Felt his nose bled for first time, Jim's hands went to rub it off and blood was smeared on his hands.

"Jim, I advise you should taking down a walk to Medical Bay." Spock said.

"Later, Spock, I'll went there later. Just a nose bleed," comment Jim. "I'll see you on the bridge; going to my quarter. Sulu you join Spock."

Without ado Jim left transporter after Spock was convinced captain went to rest, knowing he was the one will break good news to Bridge crew rescue has succeed.

Jim lied. He did not go straight to quarter as he intended, he changed his mind when he was on the way to his quarter and changed direction. Reaching Medical Bay, he spotted McCoy did not lie on bed, he was sitting up looking good as new.

"Geez, Jim, you look like you come from hell." McCoy remarked. "Come here, shoulder's good as new."

"If I'm you you won't say that." Jim grumbled. "Since when you start to like order around?"

"I speak Jim Kirk."

That line had cause Jim to shudder. "You know me too well."

Next twenty minutes, Jim had his nose fixed under Doctor McCoy's gaze and his treatment.

"You're supposed to lie on bed and looked grievously injured."

Jim received reproach stare from Bones for the comment.

"It's just minor pain, not something you have to make big deal of. Not a fragile guy, I am."

Jim did not reply back, he was lost in thoughts. Knock was heard nearby, it was Spock standing beside him watching them with full attention.

"I have memory all back."

Jim's sentence settled in as he remembered how the story lead to ambush, the memory of Quintosone's incident was still fresh in deep of his mind.


	6. Recollection

**Disclaimer:** I don't own characters! They're JJ Abram's.

**Chapter 6:** Recollections

* * *

Jim remembered everything which lead to prison he had locked in and rescued by Spock, now it wasn't fuzzy everything was much clearer. He has a flashback. Before Enterprise entering Quintosone preparing to land, it had been halt, picking up communication and granted to visit it with Spock's advice.

"We will welcome you with a tour around gardens."

That end communication immediately, Jim couldn't help grinning.

"Wipe that grin off, aren't you supposed to get dressed for visit? No one should go there wear shabbily, Captain," McCoy said, with his hands crossed together behind his back.

"Aw, I thought you gone sentimental that you can't come with us, Bones!"

"Shut up, you better come back with one piece, I can't stand putting pieces together whenever you come back like you come from bar fight, like you did on Earth!"

"It's just adventure, you can't miss!" Captain said jovially. "You did well, Spock, end the conversation that we don't have to worry about any action, as it's not going to happen."

"On the contrary, captain, we have to remain vigilant at all times when we landed on Quintosone. Terrorist protection is first priority and we have to keep our presence low profile as possible."

"Spock, Fourterro terrorist don't give a crap about me being childish, I don't see why they need me to involve sticky business. It won't affect treaty since you and them have clear up, if terrorist cross the line, it's not my fault, it's their fault!" said so the captain.

Twenty minutes later they got themselves ready, Jim was in his formal wear, the colour of it brings out Jim's blue eyes and enjoyed the moment of attention of woman looking at his way when he was on the way to bridge. At there he saw Carol, she come forward with a smile and gave him a kiss on the cheek, he smiled back pleasantly.

No one was at the bridge, they already docked in, his girlfriend chose to see him off, this time he return kiss, but on the lips. They reached the grand entrance door, where Spock stood formally awaiting for captain's arrival.

Quintosone Ambassadors and president were ready outside to pick up them, Spock and Jim walked out with a smile greeted them, and their ally looked relaxed, as if their day were going to be good around and with Enterprise friends.

It start off well, Jim and Spock joined animated talk about the tour, and join banquet in the evening with Bones and bridge crew for dinner. It was clear dinner was planned along with McCoy, because of Jim's allergy he had come to supervise dinner plan out, to suit Jim's diet.

Dinner was uneventful, much to Jim's relief, and he was happy to see McCoy enjoying himself eating along with them. To Spock's delight he announced to Jim Ambassador and president were pleased of events turn out successfully.

As days turned dark, Jim and his crew turn in for a night returning Enterprise to their quarters after discussing arrangement, only one Ambassador don't looked pleased afterwards.

Next morning, Jim was first to rise, and first to take a stroll outside Enterprise entrance planning for garden where yesterday he had saw, enjoyed the mood as morning was misty, ambled around the fountain where he heard birds chirping, tree leaves waving against wind, finding out the garden was beautiful. He noticed Carol was there, she was smiling at him and coming towards him like her footsteps were breeze before wrapping her arm round Jim's.

"I notice this beautiful garden yesterday night, took a guess you might want to come here. Bingo!"

Garden was empty, Jim looked left and right, Carol noticed and realized what Jim want, she closed her eyes and it granted her romantic day, Jim swooped down and leave his kiss linger on her lips. Love her smell and vanilla deodorant spray, their breath turn calm, let warm sunlight create sihouette of them when their lips parted slightly.

They took their each other hands together, allowing slow time being distracted by Ambassador's arrival, who has his eyes twinkled at the sight of loving couple.

"Days are young, good morning to you both."

"It's a pleasant banquet last night," Jim said with a smile and polite tone.

And Carol chose that unfortunate time to interrupt. "Are we in trouble?" She looked confused, not watching Jim but bushes in front of them.

The bushes bustled, Jim look wary. Ambassador Lupin also follow the sight of direction, but his eyes turned wide open.

"You both have to run or we leave now. I think there's second ploy which might involving you both to topple QO government, you both are no longer safe here, with me around. Go, you must, go!"

"Come with us, we will be safe together. Every minute is a good time!"

Jim watched with determination at Lupin, who silently agree with him, they picked up the pace and ran the direction back to Enterprise, but Lupin ran to right instead coming with them. Jim noticed, but picked up Lupin's words along the way.

"We'll split up, and will not be caught if there is more than one!"

They took one moment looking back to see three cloaked stranger, before burst into run. Lupin already depart as they did, Jim and Carol ran faster and reached near Enterprise entrance, captain dared to look back a moment to see they retreat and disappeared, wonder what was it about.

"Carol, I need you to find Spock."

Carol heard it, and protest. "I will not leave-"

"NOW! I need you to trust me on this. Promise I will be back."

"Jim, let me in. I know basic training of defending myself."

"What's with the commotion?" demanded Ambassador Hera, a prim and proper commander of QO's senator, spotting them arguing over in the field.

"Have you met Ambassador Lupin on the way?"

"I did not see him, assuming he was having his usual habit having his own walk around the garden. I was here to finding him if I got a chance to chat on proposal he mention to me yesterday in my office."

"He and I both believed there's intruder in the grounds, at garden where we have met but he was headed to castle."

"Intruder trespassed the castle's boundary? How did Fourterro group managed to infiltrate in with highest security around highest gates?" Hera said with surprise. "Could it be, one of you is traitor?"

"It is not impossible, Fourterro did not know of our existence as they are formed after twenty years later, after treaty sign." Carol reminded.

"Argument is valid. It's likely they know of it after learning history and did not learn what type uniform you both wear."

Hera's right-handed lieutenant heading towards them in long run, he looked physically fit for his age, after he halt he did not panted or wheezed for life with amazing speed he show in the field. Without breaking rhythm he paused for nano second and bending in to whisper next Hera's ears. Her face turned pale.

"Our Ambassador, Lupin was dead in front of him, on the steps of castle entrance."

Her tone was in shock, saying relevation in front of Jim and Carol, Carol covered her mouth as she reeling in, understanding the predicament and trouble.


	7. News update

**A/N: **I don't own characters, they're JJ Abram's.

**Chapter 7 **News update

"Carol." Jim's words jolted her back, and remind her what needed to be done.

In next twenty minutes Spock and Jim went to the castle, seeing the floor lie a figure with cloth fully covered and immediately know what Hera said was true.

Jim had send Carol away much to her angry protest, thinking to have Carol staying out of it, disallowing her coming together with him, and had a new assignment for her to work in Enterprise she can't be with him oversee the funeral, which going to be host next day as she insisted staying with him attending it.

"I'm sorry to hear Lupin pass away," Spock said, giving his condolences.

Earlier, Jim filled him in what happen, as he summoned him.

The ambassadors were seen together by them, found arguing at conference room and it intensified Spock's curiosity, Spock joined them. that moment Jim walking in seeing them exchanging words, Jim frowned with wonder. He came forward with plan to dissuade them from arguing. However, he heard small noise behind him, and turned around in time to see a flicker of sihouette disappearing, like stranger hiding behind wall.

Jim's curiosity heightened. Fear of excitement had him alerted.

"Is this what I think he is?" Jim asked.

Spock heard it, but he did not see suspicious movement behind Jim's back, and gave him observant look.

"What should I notice, captain?" Spock asked, stance turned stiff protectively and he walked nearer to Jim. Their odd pose raise ambassador's attention, they looked ready to defend, that moment Jim heard ambassadors took out their weapon for their defense.

What they didn't expect the next incident happen was going to be abrupt, Jim was unfortunate. Jim felt sharp pain on his head as he let out cry of pain. A heavy sovenir was thrown and bounced away on the ground when Jim fallen on the ground bleeding. His eyes turned hazy, seeing the world spinning around him as he trying understand of dizzy world. The war start after his head was hit by one of Fourterro member.

His body was riddled in pain, wanting forgetting the fight surround him. Terrorist showed up with laser gun, but Ambassador also whipped out theirs defending Spock who was kneeling beside Jim and having him moved to his lap taking a good look.

Jim could blinked, his body screaming and disobeying his mind not moving. Spock then lie Jim gently on the ground and taking out his phaser joining in to fight, a laser was shot narrowly near Jim left with no choice. He starting a round of fire at Fourterro, few has fallen injured and unconscious.

For a moment Jim's eyes spotted Carol past by, he watched hopelessly as he was incapitated and can only twitched his finger. He felt himself being moved, his world threatened him to fall unconscious and felt nauseated. His name was called with panic and it is Spock but strong athletic figure had Jim's body slung over, his shoulder.

Unconsciousness filled in and taken over his mind, as it faded into real world. However it was relieved in Jim's mind after he held hostage by them for second time and he did not tell friends about his memory recovery.

Remembering Carol was present at fight, Jim wondered why he did not saw her on recent days, he starting to doubting McCoy who likely hiding the truth from him.

"Spock, I know Carol is there. Don't ever sugarcoat it. Is Carol here injured, that I did not see her around the Bridge?"

His sentence did snapped McCoy out of his thought, Jim take a moment searching, scanning around the Medical Bay. Jim spotted Spock and McCoy starting to look uncomfortable, their face expression looked guilty for a second, he immediately know they're going to start talking.

"Tell me, how bad is her condition? To point she couldn't come see me three days ago?" asked Jim, urgently.

They didn't replied back straightaway, Bone has grace to look aside from Jim's eyes.

"Jim, I know we shouldn't hide this from you. It's not we don't lie, I and Spock looking forward to this day telling you when you're fully recovered." McCoy's heavy words was first to break silence. Jim braced himself for worst, they all looked grim.

"Where is she!" Jim's anguished voice turned twice as louder than he intended.

"We don't know how long she's in coma." Bones broke news, Spock turned quiet, letting Bones telling his best friend. "Accident happen after you pass out in the castle."

Spock seeing McCoy hesitating a moment then joining in conversation.

"Miss Marcus is not present in Medical Bay when you stay here two days, we had to send her off to Medical Starfleet for an advanced treatment."

"She returned to Earth? Safe and sound? When I was here not staying by her side?" Jim said in horror and disbelief, his voice sounded weak instead of strong when he talked, sound strangled by shocking relevation he hear from them.

"Who can tell me, how she was injured!?"

"It's long story we'll tell you soon."

Jim fidgeted his hand which slightly shook, as if they want to hold his head but did not help if it did, he then let out deep breath.

"She had narrow brush of death, her condition needed to be supervised in Medical Starfleet for recovery."

At same time Jim's stomach rumbled suddenly. He looked sheepish at them.

"Never mind the dinner. I'll mark your words for it."

He tried to get up but felt slightly woozy, within a second McCoy was by his side holding his arm for support.

"Jim you need energy after we rescue you," McCoy said with stern tone. "Spock, help me sending dinner for naughty captain for not staying still in one spot, and our dinner too."

McCoy allowed Jim stayed in MedBay to recover his strength when Spock ran for errand, in next twenty minutes Spock and McCoy were eating together with Jim beside captain's bed. Felt better to stand up, Jim excused himself gong to toilet and relieved, then afterwards he head to his quarter and plan to have shore leave in earth.

He contacted Admiral of their plan and it take few minutes to have it approved, later Jim headed to bridge and announced his arrival to lighten up a bit.

"I'm still alive and kicking with best memory I have of you guys." said Jim as he made his presence known.

"You got your memory back!" Chekvov said enthusiastically. "Kepten. Kepten on the bridge!"

Felt at home, he smiled everyone who nod greeting him and settled down as Jim sat on his captain chair, anticipating trip home after giving Sulu order and announced their return.

Jim was glad the trip was smooth sailing without any enemy's disturbance. He tapped his chair with slight hope he can see Carol alive, safe and sound. Jim then sensed presence beside him and it was Spock. His first officer stood quietly beside him, Jim figured Spock need his presence urgently of news. He stood with recollected calm manner but Spock's eyes spoke contrary, looking slightly miffed. Jim having a feeling Spock did have argument with McCoy, no doubt.

"McCoy like to have word with you as he express I'm his messenger. He's awaiting of our presence, Sulu can look after bridge."

Without missing the beat, Jim said: "Sulu, you take the com."

Spock lead him to Bone's office where he found his best friend drinking whisky.

"Don't mind if I join slumber party?"

Bones didn't looked up when he hear Jim as if he often come visit him when he has free time, usually at eleven in night. Jim realized he looked exhausted, has a feeling Bones any moment want to sigh, but received a response from him given a cup and whisky pour to drink. Spock was also given one cup. For a while Bones hesitated the moment he was about to pour bottle up high.

"Would you like to try, Spock? Do learn to relax your stiff muscles, or else how you let Jim feel at ease with us? His memory return. He deserved better. No offence Jim, I know you're not invisible guy. We're going to tell you what happen to Carol soon."

Jim hated suspense but going to receive answer soon how Carol ended up seriously injured.


	8. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: **I don't own characters! They're JJ Abram's.

**A/N:** Here's the ending!

**Epilogue**

Jim now was sitting beside Carol, who was lying on biobed in coma, holding her hand. He was told by Bones she nearly had herself see devil in slumber, suffered severe injuries which won't recovered overnight. Now Carol was in critical condition, McCoy found it was severe enough she should not stay in Enterprise as she was on life support. That was the reason he transfer her to Medical Starfleet for advanced treatment. Jim gathered much she wasn't going to wake up soon and did not respond well to McCoy's treatment, McCoy felt devastated for first time and found her case are well treated on Earth with limitless treatment as all can't exported into Enterprise, Carol was better off staying in Earth for full recovery without being disturbed in her private room.

She has a lot of broken tendons, barely breathing, in Fourterro's lair was captured and tortured before McCoy rescued her, but her condition was critical. What remarkable was she has strong will to live, Bones admired her determination and courage, found body vital was weak before sending shuttle off with her inside heading to Medical Starfleet. Bones told Jim of her bad condition, Jim felt he made right choice setting course back to Earth to see Marcus with hope he can see her alive.

Enterprise reached Earth next four days, Jim told all Enterprise take extended three days shore leave, has personal agenda to stay with his girlfriend's side. For one day Jim barely left Carol, Bones coaxed him to take a rest and meal together as he volunteer to look after her as well.

Jim spend a night in her hospital room he insisted, and Bones had to relent in. He spend one whole night thinking through the ordeal he and Carol suffer together. For first time, he truly felt scared of his life if he lost his girlfriend. He now understood what McCoy's feeling when he did die, after facing Khan's wrath in past. He could not imagine how Bones able to handle, but felt grateful for what his best friend done, with best interest.

For once, he felt anger as he was tempted into his darkness, for revenge what Fourterro did to Carol. He did not consult even Uhura, who come next morning visit them. He did not tell any one of his plan as it was part of it, wanted to do alone. He felt better with half-joy that Spock coming in telling him he has private message from Fourterro, learning terrorist start talking to him with threats which also involving Earth.

It was not Jim's first time hearing another from enemy. It become reason for him to confront terrorist who nearly take a life without his knowing. He slipped out of hospital room, as if it was right on cue, he saw Spock coming to the room's direction. Jim immediately hid himself in another corner, taking long detour and to lift with hope he won't met Spock along the way.

He had to run fast or else he lose chance and turned into subject of Vulcan nerve pinching. Neither he did thought McCoy was first to see him, because next thing he know it, Jim was tackled down.

"Let go, Bones!"

"And let you run off foolishly? You practically running into the trap!"

"Bones, _now_!"

"Even you're my captain, you're my goddamned best friend! If you ran off with Enterprise alone it's selfish of you not thinking of me, Jim!"

"What am I supposed to do?" It take Jim few moments to gather himself, his whole frame starting to shaking. "Carol was hurt, because of me."

"No one ever did think that pinning blame on you. You're not at fault, Jim. Gawd. I'm your doctor not your mediator, for goodness sake." Bones frowned as he had Jim's shoulder restrained back that Jim's leg turned jelly for a while.

"I will come back alive."

"No Jim, as chief of Medical Bay strongly disagree of this and recommend it is not for you to go there with battered state you're in."

Bones' voice turned twice as louder than Jim's sentence, he could see pleasure in McCoy's eyes which meant he was capable stopping him pursuing revenge.

"You already see what's Carol's state, and you asking me to do impossible? McCoy, _move_."

Jim's voice turned stronger as he said with more force but he did not being spared when he heard Spock's sprint coming towards him and his heart sinking lower.

"I wish I didn't suffer amnesia and I can go save Carol. This wouldn't happen." Jim said as he controlled his voice, not to reveal his real emotion.

"Jim, this is Fourterro's doing. Keep telling yourself that, this is what they want, want you come to them and continue what they start off with you." McCoy emphasize.

"What they did to Carol is unacceptable, captain. Logic is yours is but doctor's words outweigh your words with excellent reason you can't ignore." Spock hear his words as Jim's eyes averted away from his gaze, not to show his expression.

"Why is it's me staying alive? Why have to be Carol? Universe lack fingers to point me and don't want to join their fantasy world? Carol any more will die and this is most shittest moment! Can you both gave straight answer? No. cuz you can't!"

Jim flung his elbow back with hope to disarm Bone's restraining arms but it was air, and entirely miss when Bone predicted Jim going to turn wild.

"Damnit Jim, I'm not your punchbag and get hold of yourself! Carol is in coma, but it's not mean forever! She needs you and stop behaving childish! Spock I appreciate if you can give me sedative hypospray as this git deserves it!"

But Spock did not move, as he frowned when giving request by McCoy personally.

"Jim, I want you to make promise with me you won't go after Fourterro."

Jim could not reply to Spock's promise, remained staying silent.

"McCoy, I want straight and honest answer. How long is coma will she be in, after suffer the blow."

McCoy hesitated, but after hearing Jim asking him, Jim could see his gear was turning on.

"Jim, she is strong and determined. She can last this far so have a more little of faith in her. It's not entirely impossible, and I'm honest about it."

Jim calmed his nerves and Spock joining in.

"I sense your vengeance Jim. This should not be forgotten and you're not only one feeling in pain and your distress letting McCoy depressed."

"I am not depressed, Spock, but stop making a fuss over me and start talking to Jim, he now still eaten half of yours words." McCoy said, turning exasperated.

"Spock and I are your friend, don't think you're on your own yourself."

"Marcus was indeed exceptional and reached top par of her profession. I don't see why she should not return Enterprise." said Spock, "Revenge is hateful mind of poison it can't heal overnight."

"He has a point, been there and done that. Uhura convince him out of it and knock Khan unconscious before when you're dead." Jim cringed of Bone's reminder.

"Does your feeling caused by letter I given you in Enterprise?" asked Spock. "My deduction telling me it was the source. Is it blackmail you receive from Fourterro?"

"And you become detective? Out of us you have the knack when reading people, should be one instead First Officer. And you can crack many cases in one go for profiling." Jim said, changing subject.

"Please answer my question Jim," Spock said, and Jim picked up his nervousness in the tone which did disguised well, voice was a bit wavering.

"It's not you should be worried about." shot back Jim and pick up his strength back with dignity but stopped struggling against Bone's arms. "I'm not going to escape soon, Bones."

"Now I believe it's your card, you want to run afterwards to some place we can't find you." Bones retaliated.

"I promise, I won't. My leg is really a jelly. You drop me I become Octopus," protesting back Jim's words.

"Fine." returning McCoy, kicking Jim's shin but not forcefully hard. Sharp pain flared a moment and he swore he will get back Bones for this. "Letting go now."

"I hate you."

Jim was letting go, fallen to right side but Bones wasn't inconsiderate, immediately grabbed his arms. He lowering Jim down to sitting position for him to feel comfortable.

"Fine." McCoy said, resigned but he was still smiling. However before Jim could registered to know what was his plan, out of blue his neck stabbed with hypospray, scowling revealed on victim's face.

Jim opened his mouth to say "Ah!" Later he growl.

"I taking you to rest, and it's not sedative. It helps to calm down. You may feel sleepy." added in doctor.

"You'll better kick this habit." Jim said, but hearing his words let out in drawl.

"Doctor, I need you a moment!" the nurse heading to them, sprinting.

"Can you escort Jim to nearby chair?" McCoy indicating to nurse, and Spock too, she walked in and help them out.

"It's Marcus, she just woke earlier." she said breathlessly, and her message sink in into Jim's mind.

"I can stand." he said then heaved himself up, his leg was shaking but it wasn't obvious and subtle; he took off in a run, but it wasn't escape as they heading to Carol's hospital room direction.

For first time, Jim smiled when told great news by nurse with a playful hope two friends think he plan for great escape. First he need to know Carol's condition, if she was alive, as she was burning hope Earth can pull through and it was next worry he will think next.

He was glad amnesia did not last long as he reached the room to see Carol's eyes, later giving a hug, following by friend's footsteps, giving her a kiss on her forehead before picking up her for a hug which he had his forehead lay rest on her soft hair. Jim felt happy stares looking to him but he don't care that his girlfriend woke is best miracle for his life and forgetting, he has amnesia.

**A/N: **And here is rewritten epilogue or chapter 8! Anyway, this rewritten is wayy better than old version, initiately I know it's joke!fic but then everything slide as this story heading to action promising this is adventure section. I feel I have to tidy up the story a bit for better version, I see a lot of reads which over 1K and decide to end story here. This story is from Jim Kirk's version, but what if there is full version of plot coming together? As no one want to say anything I'm going to update slower in standalone story of Starfleet battle, it's up for agonizing wait but it's not punishment, the first chapter is fresh off table and it's the one I have in thumbdrive and webdoc. Only one. Now on second chapter, will write story properly so wait is long. Very long. I feel like I'm the one being punished but it's depressing talk.

ADDED NOTE: Huge differences between Starfleet battle and Amnesia are Starfleet has more than ten chapter, it's novella and it's not going to be short story. It's going to take years to finish so it's biggest project and it has more details, more events, more action scenes, battle getting dangerous, Starfleet making it is last stand defending Earth. They already suffer worst in past, will do all cost preventing devastation of earth.


End file.
